Peddie: What Did you do?
by DeadGothicAngel
Summary: Sequel to - Peddie: Is it true love or False hope? Eddies back but with a secret can he tell Patricia the truth, Are they even still together? More Romance, Secrets, Characters and a twister.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue:_

_**Sequel to – Peddie: Is it true love of false hope?**_

_Eddie is back from America to see Patricia.. But over the year_

_have they drifted apart?_

_New Loves, Adventures, Heartbreaks and Characters. _


	2. Chapter 1 - Coming back

_Chapter 1 – Coming Back_

_**Patricia's POV:**_

Eddie comes back today, though I don't know how well it's going to go since we've only talked 3 times in the whole year, that was disappointing but over the holiday last year, I hadn't seen any of my friends until we got back to school so this year I have decided to send time with them and they are:

Nina (_Dating Fabian)_

Fabian _(Dating Nina)_

Amber _(Dating Alfie)_

Alfie _(Dating Amber)_

Jerome _(Likes Joy but won't admit it!)_

Joy _(Likes Jerome but won't admit it!)_

Theses people mean the most to me and I can't believe I forgot about them, this summer I wont even if Eddie is around I just don't know if we are together or not, I thought we where so I didn't date anyone else, Not sure about Eddie thought.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I hate airports so much, they are just annoying and people constantly bump into you, though It didn't bother me as much this time because I couldn't wait to do see Patricia, I know we haven't talked much partly my fault, I was too busy.

I'm just hoping Patricia hasn't run off with someone else when I arrive there, that would probably brake me.

Though I need to tell her something I've done, How will she take it? Will she hate me? Could it be over for us?

I guess I will have to wait and see.

"Flight 107 to Washington DC, Is now boarding." A woman voice came through the speakers.

That's me I thought While collecting my bags and walking towards the plane, I sat down and waited for the plane to set off.

Many, Many, Many... Hours later the plane hand landed and I was so excited I was tingling, I got off the plane and headed towards the taxi waiting for me.

"113 Oak Tree Prince." I said

"OK." The British man said before setting off..

I Finally Arrived at Patricia's house and I got my bags and stood there staring at it for about 5 minutes, wondering weather to knock or not, but then I heard a laugh and it sounded just like Yackers so I turned around with a big grin slapped on my face to see her Laughing with 3 different guys, my heart sunk. 1 of the guys was tall with light brown hair that covered his face, the other was shorter and had a very nerdy hair cut and finally the last one was nicely tanned and looked like a total idiot.

When Patricia saw me she stopped walking as did the lads and just looked at me, I did the same.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I was walking back with Jerome, Alfie and Fabian since they live in my street and Alfie was goofing around as usual, it hurt my stomach cause I was laughing so much.

That was until a noticed a tall Blond haired boy standing out side my house smiling at me, It took me a minute to figure out who it was... EDDIE! I thought to myself and a smile grew wide on my face.

**SHORT I KNOW,**

**SEQUAL,**

**THIS ONE IS GOING TO HAVE A TOTAL DIFFERENT TWIST,**

**ENJOY.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	3. Chapter 2 - Sorting things out

_Chapter 2 – Sorting thing out_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

To me yacker had never looked better but she obviously moved on looking at them all together but then something I didn't expects Patricia started to run towards me she was smiling, when she reached me I could feel the impact of our bodies crashing together.

"Eddie" She whispered embracing me in a hug

"Hello Yacker." I replied Grinning

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I stared at Eddie for ages that was until Alfie interrupted my thoughts.

"Pixie? Are you OK?" He said Waving he hand infront of my face

"Yeah, I'm good." I said Looking at Alfie

"Who is that Patty?" Jerome asked

"It's Eddie." I Pointed out

"Your Eddie?" Fabian asked

"No, Yours." I answered Sarcastically

"I'll be a minute." I said before running full speed towards Eddie, meeting him there where our bodies clashed together as I embraced him in a big hug.

"Eddie" I whispered Smiling

"Hello Yacker." He replied

We pulled apart as Jerome, Fabian and Alfie Approached us, standing next to me, staring at Eddie.

"Oh, Guys, This is Eddie." I said smiling

"Eddie this is Jerome, Alfie and Fabian some of my Best friends." I said pointing to each one.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

"We have heard a lot about you." The boy Patricia called Jerome Said

"Shut it Weasel." Patricia Glared at him, Elbowing him.

"Ow, Patty." He laughed in pain.

I just Laughed "Nice to meet you all." I replied shaking there hands.

The boy called Alfie stepped forward and was in my face,

"You hurt Pixie and I will hurt you." He said

"Nice to meed you Eddie." He then changed his mood and smiled at me

"Alfie." Patricia scolded

"Alfredo." He corrected her

"I'm not calling you that." She said

"Oh, Really. Patty." He teased her

"Don't you dare call me that." She scolded

"Aw, But Jerome does." He said

"That's because I'm me." Jerome Gloated

"Are they always like this?!" I asked Fabian who was looking at Jerome, Alfie and Patricia play fight.

"Yeah, It get worse." He replied

"So Are they..?" I asked couriosu

"Oh, God NO!"Fabian said

"Patricia is with you right? We're more like brothers to her."

"Right." I sighed in relief knowing Patricia and I are still OK.

-After the play fight, The 3 boys left and that just left me and Patricia, I walked towards her with my bags and put my arms around her while we walked into the house.

"I missed you." I said Putting my bags down

"Did you really?" She asked looking at the floor

"Of course I did, silly." I reassured her

"Good, Because I missed you too." She said coming closer and then Kissing me, We parted for air.

"I missed that." I said Smiling

"Me to.." She replied sloping on the couch and that's when it hit me I have to tell her, otherwise she is going to hate me, I'd be unfaithful, Like I haven't already keeping this from her.

**WHAT IS EDDIE HIDEING?**

**WHERE IS CECILIA?**

**NOTHINGS HAPPENED!**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	4. Chapter 3 - Rock Bottom

_Chapter 3 – Rock Bottom_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

We had sometime alone so we decided to talk about what we did over the year and Patricia had more fun than I did, Pulling pranks, Ditching etc..

"Maybe I should of stayed." I joked

"Why?" She looked confused

"Because you're such a trouble maker." I laughed

"I am not." She smiled

"She is not what." Aidan said walking through the door.

"He thinks I'm a trouble maker." Patricia smiled that's when I got up to greet Aidan

"You are!" He agreed

"Hey mate." He said giving me a 'man' hug

"Hey." I replied

"EDDIE!" Piper Screamed running down the stairs embracing me in a tight hug

"I'm so glad your hear now maybe Patricia will shut up." She laughed

"She seems to be talking about me a lot." I laughed trying to breathless

"Er, Piper." Aidan said

"Yeah?" She asked still hugging me

"Eddie's turning purple." He laughed

"Thanks." I said as she let go and I tried to breath

"Plus, Now piper has stopped strangling Eddie." Patricia said getting up

"I do not talk about Eddie all the time."

"Yes you DO!" Aidan and Piper said at the same time

She just crossed her arms and let out a small sigh, I snaked my arms around her tiny body.

"You talk about me." I teased her

"Shut it, weasel." She smiled Elbowing me

"Aw!" Piper cooed

"Any way are you two coming to 'Rock bottom'?" She asked

"Rock Bottom?" I asked Confused

"It's this place where we all go down and just hang out.." Patricia Said

"Sweet, Can I come?" I asked

"Well I'm not going alone Du face." She joked

"OK, Thanks." I said kissing her cheek

"I'll just go quickly unpack." I said walking up stairs

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I was so glad Eddie is back, I have to admit I never shut up about him ever since he left, At first I was upset but it that got easier as I knew I would hopefully see him again but I wouldn't be able to do it without my closet friends.

"You seem happy?" Aidan asked

"Yeah, Why wouldn't I be?" I asked Confused

"Well.. Because you only talked 3 times over the year and now he's back.." He replied slowly

"That's OK, I mean he was busy..Right?" I questioned myself

"Just be careful, OK?" Aidan said

"Yes Dad." I joked

Eddie then came down the stairs.

"Ready?" I asked

"Yeah." He replied Grabbing my hand.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

We walked to what was called 'Rock Bottom', Patricia and I where holing hand Just like Aidan and Piper where.

"They are so loved up aren't they." I smiled

"Yeah, they have been inseparable." Patricia replied

We both laughed, After about 10 minutes of walking we arrived at 'Rock bottom' I recognised the 3 lands from this morning but that was it.

Patricia pulled me along to the group of People Alfie, Jerome and Fabian where at.

**WILL EDDIE TELL HER?**

**WHY IS AIDAN BEING SO PROTECTIVE?**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	5. Chapter 4 - Meeting the Girls

_Chapter 4 – Meeting the Girls_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I stood next to Patricia as she introduced me to 3 more girls who was with Alfie, Jerome and Fabian..

"This is Nina." She said Pointing to a small girl with a sandy coloured hair, it was a tiny bit wavy.

"Hello." I said Smiling at her

"Hey." She replied in an American Accent

"Your American?" She smiled

"Yeah, You to." I pointed out she just nodded and smiled

"This is Joy." Patricia said pointing towards the short tanned girl with silky straight black hair, she was smiling at Jerome.

"Hey." I said

"Hey!" She replied

"And finally, this is Amber." She said pointing to the Blond haired girl who was smiling at me

"Nice to meet you."

"You too the other half of Peddie." She said happily

"What?" I replied confused

"Oh Patricia didn't tell you." She said smiling

"I come up with nicknames for couples and yours is Peddie." She smiled

"Oh." I gave a nervous laugh looking at Yacker who just shrugged

We all mingled and I got to know these people a lot more, Nina and Fabian the most that was before Patricia ran away from me at first I didn't know why, Until Jerome ran past me shouting

"Patty! Give me my phone back!"

"So Eddie, Have you and Patricia been dating long?" Nina asked

"A year and 5 months." I replied with delight

"Oh, That nice." she laughed

"What about you two?" I asked presuming they where dating since they are holding hands

"3 Years." Fabian Intruded

"That's good." I replied Awkwardly

We just stood there in awkward silence after that as I watched Jerome sat on top of Patricia wrestling with her, I could only feel a tiny bit of jealousy going through me.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

Jerome sat on me since I fell over while running and didn't get up quick enough.

"Give my phone back, Patty!" He teased trying to steal it from me

"NO!" I replied

"Why?" He pleaded

"Not till you tell me how you feel about Joy." I black mailed him

"That's my business." He smiled

"Oh, I hope you can live without your phone." I replied

"Patty! Fine" He sighed

"I like her, A lot, is that what you wanted."

"Yes!" I said Smiling giving him his phone back while he helped me up.

"Will you help me?" He asked

"With?" I replied Confused

"With helping me and Joy be together." He asked

"Oh, Yeah! SURE!" I almost screamed

"Thanks, Patty, you're the best." He said hugging me

"I know." I replied

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I watched Patricia and Jerome get closer and talk for a while before hugging, I was shaking – I can;t believe I'm, jealous of that guy. I thought to myself.

"Are you OK, Eddie?" Nina Asked

"Oh, Yeah Fine." I lied

I think she believe me because she went to find Fabian I think while Patricia was on her way back to me, Finally, I thought.

**EDDIE JELOUS? WOW!**

**SHORT I KNOW.**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	6. Chapter 5 - Memories

_Chapter 5 – Memories_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I woke up thinking about how jealous I had become of yacker hugging Jerome, I mean why should I she's mine.. but I have this feeling inside of me that I may be loosing her, To Jerome though! I mean come on! I'm way better than him right? Anyway! I have a little surprise for yacker up my sleeve I just need to find the right time to give it to her.

So I decided to get dressed and go down stairs to see Piper and Aidan eating each other up.

"Get a room." I joked

"We have one, Go Away." piper laughed

"Ok, Ok, I'm going, Bye Love-birds." I said while walking into the kitchen, where I saw Patricia sat out side under a tree, I went out to see her.

"Morning." I said Sitting next to her getting underneath the black blanket that is covering her

"Morning." She replied kissing me on the cheek then turning back around

"Why are you sat out here?" I asked

"I was drawing.." She said showing me a picture of girl crying watching a taxi leave

"This is really good, though I can relate." I replied

"Yeah, It was when you left, I've dicided to make like a story board." She replied smiling

"Oh, cool." I replied pulling a piece of pater out of my pocket and passing it to her

"What's this?" She asked

"Open it." I replied

She opened it reviling a drawing of me and her.

"This is mine?" She looked confused

"Yeah, I know, I took it with me and I never went a day with out it." I smiled

"Really?" She asked

"Really." I replied as she straddled me and we kissed.

"Get a room you guys." Aidan shouted and we separated smiling.

"Come on you too!" Piper said

"We will be late.."

"Late?" I asked confused

"Oh we are going to the diner, with the gang for some breakfast." she smiled getting up

"Oh." I said a bit disappointed that I wasn't going to have Patricia to myself

_**Patricia's POV:**_

We arrived at the diner and saw the other gang, I hugged them all before sliding in next to Eddie, who looked very uncomfortable.

I squeezed his hand. "Are you OK?" I asked Curious

"Yeah, Why wouldn't I be?" He asked

"You look, Uncomfortable." I replied

"Oh, No I'm fine." He said I knew he was lying but just let it go and joined in the conversation everyone was having.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

Didn't like lying to Patricia but I knew these where her friends so no mater what I had to like them or at least pretend to like a few.

Jerome was sat next to Patricia and he put his arm around her placing his mouth near her ear to say something I presume, but it was just getting under my skin.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

After a whole argument on who was better Taylor Launtner or Robert Patterson we still didn't come to a conclusion but thankfully Jerome pulled me from that conversation, he placed his arm around me so he could whisper in my ear without anyone hearing.

"So Patty, I have a plan." He whispered

"OK, and what it it?" I asked

"Well, when Alfie has that house party we have to take like a date, so I'm going to ask Joy." He said

"That's a great plan Jerome." I encouraged him

"I know right." He replied before sliding his arm off me and smiling at me I returned it

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I was thankful that he had took his arm off of Patricia but I know I saw Him smile at her and she do the same, I know it's probably nothing, Like Fabian said there just like brother and sister, but I need proof of this, I'm going to confront about it to her, later..

**WILL EDDIE RUIN EVERTHING?**

**I HAVE A BAD VIBE ABOUT WHATS COMING.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	7. Chapter 6 - Jealousy

_Chapter 6 – Jealousy_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

Later that day, me and Patricia was finally alone walking along the road holding hand, this is probably the best time to confront her, I just don't want to sound to clingy, Decisions Decisions. Technically I'm only asking her not necessary accusing her.

"Patricia?" I asked Nervously

"Yeah?" She replied turning to me

"I know this may sound stupid but are you and Jerome you know...Dating?" I asked

"Ew, god NO! How can you think that?" She asked

I sighed in relief

"Why did you ask that?" She looked annoyed

"Just because it looks like you two are." I replied

"Eddie, I'm not like that and I can't believe you'd think I'd do something like that?" She said with sadness

"What do you take ME FOR!" She shouted

"I wasn't I was just asking.." I pointed out

"Oh, yeah really!" She wasn't convinced

"Who do you think you are" Tears where sliding her cheek

"What do you mean?" I raised my voice

"You talk to me 3 times in the whole year, 3 times Eddie and you come back to accuse me of cheating!" She replied

"I was busy and I'm not accusing just asking." I said

"Really, well it doesn't sound like it." She said pissed at me

"Patricia, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it." I pleaded

"Save it Eddie." She shouted walking away

"Patricia." I called

"Wait."

"I said Save it Eddie." She screamed running home.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I couldn't believe what I heard, me cheating? That's obscured I'd never do that, I love Eddie, How can he accuse me? And with Jerome! Ugh.

I could bearly see where I was going because I was crying so much, I bumped into someone.

"Sorry." I said

"Patty." A familiar voice called out

"Jerome." I said turning around

"Yeah, What's wrong?" He asked concerned

"Eddie, A-Accused me of cheating with you." I said

"He did what?" Jerome voice became angry and hugging me

"Don't do anything." I pleaded

"Why, NOT! He hurt you, emotionally." He said wiping the tears from my cheek.

"I just want to go home." I told him

"OK!" he said while walking me home.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I'm so stupid I told myself and I decided I needed to fix this so I ran after Patricia to see her and Jerome hugging, Jerome looked angry, and Patricia was crying into his shirt, what have I done? I thought to myself.

After about five minutes of watching them talk, Jerome was clearly walking her home and I knew Jerome wouldn't let me see her while he was there so I'm going to have to wait for him to leave.

5 hours of being sat here waiting for Jerome leave and He didn't, I mean Piper and Aidan stayed came back ages ago but I knew if I went in now it would be 2 against 1 I would be able to take them both but I don't want to upset patricia any more than I have, I guess I'll have to wait till morning.

**EDDIE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?**

**CAN THIS BE FIXED?**

**OR**

**IS IT DEJA VU ALL OVER AGAIN?**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	8. Chapter 7 - Forgiveness

_Chapter 7 – Forgiveness_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

It's 6 in the morning and I know everyone will be asleep so this is the only chance I'm going to get to see Patricia, I headed towards the door and turned the nob but it was locked, that's when I pulled out a piper clip from my jacket and put it in the key hole turning it till I hear a clicked, Opening the door slowly and quietly I walked upstairs towards Patricia's room and I walked in to see..

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I didn't sleep all night, thinking about what happened yesterday maybe I over reacted a little bit but can you really blame me Eddie accused me of cheating, if anything I should be asking him? But I'm not like that.

Piper went to Aidan's last night so I was here alone, so I decided to redecorate my room, I used 1 side of the wall to draw on in the middle there was a big picture of me and Eddie with little ones surrounding them, good and bad memories.

I heard my door open too revile Eddie coming in.

"Eddie?" I asked confused and shocked he was here

"Patricia we need to talk." he said, sadness in his eyes

"I know." I said putting down my pencil

"You did that." He looked at the wall stunned

"Yeah." I blushed

"It's really bad"

"No Patricia it really isn't, It's Amazing." He replied smiling, I smile back.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I sat on Patricia's bed and let out a big sigh, she joined me looking at her hands which she was fidgeting with.

"I'm Sorry." We both said at the same time

"You first." She said

"I was wrong to say that, I should trust you and I do." I pleaded with her

"I didn't mean for it to sound like I was accusing you of something.. because I wasn't I guess I was just Jealous." I said

"Of Me and Jerome?" She asked confused

"No.. Yes, of how close you two are." I said looking at the floor

"Why? Jerome and I are just friends he's more like a brother, We are close of course, I've known him my whole life but you don't need to be threatened by him or jealous." She said

"and..."

"I'd just like to say sorry." She smiled

"What for? It was my fault?" I asked confused

"Yes but it was also mine." She replied

"How?" I asked confused

"Well.. because I over reacted way to much." She sighed

"Can you forgive me?" I asked

She smiled "Only if you can forgive me." She said

"Yes." He smiled

"Well.. Then I can too." We hugged.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I'm glad we made up, I don't want history to repeat it's self, I mean from what happened last summer, I don't think I can handle that this year.

We Separated and that is when Jerome walked in and Me and Eddie stood up.

"Patricia..." Jerome walked into the room

"What is he doing here?"

"It's fine Jerome." said

"No it's NOT." His voice got angry.

"We've sorted it." I pleaded

"And.. What about the next time, Huh? There will be one you know Patricia, Guys like him always do." He was staring Eddie in the eye.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Eddie said walking closer to Jerome

"Stop." I yelled

Stepping between them

"If you hurt each other you'll hurt me." I said looking at them both.

"Patricia." Jerome said

"Jerome thankyou for everything but I got it from here, Go see Joy don't forget what I told you." I smiled

He nodded and walked out.

"Patricia, I'm sorry.." Eddie Pleaded

"Eddie, It's ok." I sighed

"No, It's not." He said

"Here.." He passed me a long black box.

"What's this?" I asked

"Just open it." He told me

I opened the black velvet box to find a silver necklace that had a rose on it with 2 names Eddi and Patricia, Forever and Always.

"Eddie, It's beautiful." I smiled Pulling it out of the box

"Would you?" I asked handing him the necklace and holding my hair up, so he could put it on me.

"Sure." He smiled

Once it was done I let go of my hair and looked in the mirror at the necklace for a moment before turning towards Eddie and Kissing him.

"Thankyou." I whispered against his lips.

"Welcome." He whispered back smiling and that's when we carried on kissing or 'making out' as Piper would call it.


	9. Chapter 8 - Meet the Parent

_Chapter 8 – Meet the Parent_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

Patricia and I have been getting on extremely well since we made up yesterday, so I decided maybe she could meet my dad, have lunch, well it's not really a request, it's more of an order since my dad is cooking a big meal so he can really get to know Patricia and not just know her for a trouble maker, which is exactly what I am so it should be fine.

I stood in front of Patricias bedroom door she was listening to 'White balloons' by sick puppies.

When I walked in she was covered in paint from head to toe.

"Yacker, what the..?" I was shocked

"I'm painting.." She smiled

"Yes, I can see that, but what are you painting you or the wall?" I joked

"Very funny slimeball." she sniggered

"Want some help?" I offered

"No." She smiled putting her things down

"Why not?" I asked offend

"Eddie, I have seen your drawings and colouring." She replied

"Oh, Yeah – Bad Idea." I smiled

"Anyway.. I want to ask you something?"

"Shoot." She smiled

"Well.. you have been invited to have dinner with my farther." I said

"Farther Sweet?" She asked

"Yeah?" I said confused

"I don't think that is a good idea." She bit her lip

"and why not?" I asked

"2 things: 1, I'm not really in your Fathers good books and 2, I don't want him to dislike me, Maybe you should take Piper instead." She said turning around.

"No." I said Putting my arms around her waist

"I'm taking you and I don't care what my Farther says, I like you for who you are and that is all that matters."

"Anyway.. He puts up with me right." I joked

"Yeah, I guess soo." She sighed and smiled

"Alright then, Get ready we're going in an hour." I pushed her towards her wardrobe

We walked towards my house I was wearing jeans and a T-shirt whereas Patricia was wearing a skirt and crop top with her leather jacket.

I walked up to the door and opened it for Patricia.

"Ladies First." I smiled as Patricia walked passed me into my farther house.

"Hello Eddison." My dad come towards me and hugged me.

"Eddie..Dad it's Eddie" I moaned

"Oh, Yes Sorry." He replied

"Hello Miss. Williams."

"Hello, Mr. Sweet." Patricia replied nervously.

I placed my hand in hers and squeezed it for reassurance and she smiled at me.

"Why don't you too come through." My dad said

We had taken our seats and time had flown by we had finished out dinner and my dad was now interrogating Patricia this can't be good.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

Mr. Sweet kept asking me questions about my interest and every time I said an answere you could see he didn't agree with my choice.

"Soo.. Patricia, Who are your parents." He asked

"Erm, Mr and Mrs Williamson." I replied

"Oh yes of course, I just mean that I've never seen them before." He replied

"Dad." Eddie scolded

"No It's Ok, Eddie" I smiled

"My Parents passed away."

"Oh, Patricia I'm sorry." He said

I just smiled and nodded

"So.. How did they, you know die?" Mr sweet asked me and the memories came flooding back.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

"Dad" I said Standing up

"That question is out of order, come on Patricia, we're going." Patricia just stood up and you could see that she looked like someone just stabbed her in the heart for the tenth time.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it." My farther pleaded

"Yeah, I get it, Dad! I'll see you later." I said walking out the door with Patricia.

I don't know how my dad could say something like that, it wasn't like him, will be having words later when I make sure Patricia is OK.

**YES, I LOVE SICK PUPPIES,**

**THE'RE AWESOME..**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	10. Chapter 9 - Letters

_Chapter 9 – letters_

_**Patricia's POV:**_

Everyday there has been these letters posted under my door, though it only started when Eddie came into town, So I just presumed they where from him and I have another one in my hand I opened it and read it out loud.

"_When I'm with you,  
eternity is a step away,  
my love continues to grow,  
with each passing day._

This treasure of love,  
I cherish within my soul,  
how much I love you...  
you'll never really know.

You bring a joy to my heart,  
I've never felt before,  
with each touch of your hand,  
I love you more and more.

Whenever we say goodbye,  
whenever we part,  
know I hold you dearly,  
deep inside my heart.

So these seven words,  
I pray you hold true,  
"Forever And Always,  
I Will Love You." "

The 'Forever and Always' made me think of Eddie because of the Necklace he had given me, Every letter put a smile on my face, knowing that he felt this way about me, this was something I never knew about Eddie, how 'Poetic' he could be.

That's when he walked in right on que..

"Morning." He smiled leaning against the frame of my bedroom door

"Morning." I smiled

"What have you got there?" He asked curious

"You should know." I smiled

"I don't" he looked at me

"Yeah you do." I said looking at him in confusion

He opened it up and read it aloud.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I was so confused what was Patricia talking about so I decided to find out myself, so I walked towards her and took the piece of paper reading it aloud,

"_When I'm with you,  
eternity is a step away,  
my love continues to grow,  
with each passing day._

This treasure of love,  
I cherish within my soul,  
how much I love you...  
you'll never really know.

You bring a joy to my heart,  
I've never felt before,  
with each touch of your hand,  
I love you more and more.

Whenever we say goodbye,  
whenever we part,  
know I hold you dearly,  
deep inside my heart.

So these seven words,  
I pray you hold true,  
"Forever And Always,  
I Will Love You." "

"Who's this from?" I asked

"You..Silly" Patricia smiled

"Actually it's not." I replied her face fell

"How many of these have you gotten."

"They started when you came into town, that why I thought it was you." She said in sadness

"I'm sorry, It's not." I Replied hugging her

She has a secret admirer what about if when she find out who it is, he's better than me, nicer, hotter and everything else that Patricia sees in me.

"Do you have any Idea who it may be?" I asked curious

"Nope." She shook her headphones

"Hmm." I said trying to hide my relief

"You've got that look." She smiled at me

"What look?" I asked confused

"When your relived about something." She smiled

"That's a look?" I lied

"Yeah, What you relived about?" She asked, Smiling

"That you don't know who's sending them." I replied looking at the floor

"Why for?" She looked confused

"Just in case you like him better than me." I sighed

She laughed

"That's not going to happen." She smiled getting on her tip toes and kissing me.

My body filled with relief from them words 'That's never going to happen'.

**SHORT CHAPTER,**

**DOES ANYONE KNOW IF SEASON 4 OF HOA IS GOING TO**

**BE COMING OUT AT ALL?**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	11. Chapter 10 - Karaoke

_Chapter 10 – Karaoke_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

Today Me, Fabian, Alfie and Jerome are planning something for us all to do, yeah I know me and Jerome in the same room together and we not throttling each other, I guess miracle's can happen.

"OK, so what are we going to do?" Fabian asked

"Your the one with the brains." Alfie Commented

"Yes Algebra wise not girl wise." Fabian Replied

"True" Alfie Smiled

"Eddie?" they all looked at me

"Don't look at me I got nothing, Nada, Zilch." I said looking at the floor thinking really hard and I very rarely think about anything.

"I got it." Jerome Jumped up smiling

"Ok, well sit down and tell us it." Fabian said

Jerome sand down and looked at all of us..

"Ready.." He said

_**Patricia's POV:**_

The boys where off somewhere planning something apparently, lets hope it's not lame, I mean they can't come up with an interesting thing on there own never mind together.

"Where do you think there taking us tonight?" Joy asked

"Shopping." Amber said

"To a Restaurant." Nina replied

"Patricia?" Amber asked

"Yeah?" I replied

"Where do you think there going to take us?" She urged

"To a strip club probably." I said uninterested

The all laughed then looked at me.

"Your serious aren't you." Nina asked

I just shrugged

"There boys it's Natural." I replied

That's when the boys walked through the front door.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

After ages of pondering over Jerome's Idea we agreed to it and headed back to Patricia's since all the girls where there.

We walked in and all the girls where looking at Patricia I'm not sure why but I walked and sat next to her as the others did with the other girls.

"You better not be taking us to a strip club." Amber said to Alfie

"NO! Why would we do that?" Fabian Asked

"Patricia said." Nina said

"What, I simply suggested." Patricia defended herself

"Why didn't we think of that Idea." I said smiling, Patricia laughed and everyone else just glared at me..

"What?"

"See.." Patricia said proving her point.

Everyone started Laughing.

8pm

We arrived at the place we wanted to take the girls.

"Karaoke?" Amber said

"Yes." Jerome smiled

"Sweet." Patricia answered, all the girls looked at her

"What it is!"

"Come on, It will be fun." Alfie said dragging Amber in and the rest of us close behind.

"Ok, lets make a bet." Jerome said

"Sure." Patricia said straight away, I smiled

"Any one else?" He asked no one said anything

"Ok, Me VS you, Karaoke? One with most applause wins." He smiled

"Wins what?" She Asked

"Slave for a week." He smiled

"Sweet, you're going down Clark." Patricia smiled and they shook hands.

Jerome was on first and he sang Justin Bieber – Nothing Like us and I can tell you something he sounded terrible, it was Laughable.

He got a few applause not many..

Now it was Patricia's turn to sing.

"Good luck Yacker." I said before she left

"I won't need it." she smiled

Yacker was a really good singer I wasn't being sexist or anything, she really is, she sang 'Bring me down' By Nikki.

The whole house was stood up whistling and applauding, Jeromes head was on the table in shame.

"I won.." Patricia came back with a smile on her face

"You are just full of surprises arn't you patty." Jerome said

"Yes I am Slave" She boasted

"You where amazing." I whispered in her ear

"Thankyou." She said before turning around to kiss me.

This night was amazing!

**WILL EDDIE TELL PATRICIA HIS SECRET?**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR?**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	12. Chapter 11 - Tears of

_Chapter 11 – Tears of …._

_**Patricia's POV:**_

Me and Eddie are setting up for everyone coming tonight, since we're having like a guys/girls night with everyone, lame right? Ambers idea and she wont let anyone get out of it, even with my ways I still couldn't crack her.

"This is taking forever." I complained

"If we keep doing it and don't stop it will be done quicker." Eddie said

"How about you do it and I sit and watch?" I said smiling

"Oh, you'd love that." Eddie grinned walking towards me and putting his arms around my waist, I turned around his hold.

"Yes and can I help you..?" I joked

"Actually you can." He said leaning in

"Na ah" I said pulling away

"We have to finish setting up." I teased

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I've never felt this way about anyone, the feeling of butterfly's in your stomach when the smile or even talk to you, the tingly feeling you feel making it way around your body when they touch your skin delicately or even the goose bumps you get when you feel there breath glide across your skin. I always thought that it was just movie gush but I guess I was wrong things in movies do happen, the way books describe how you feel at a certain time, I can relate.

Who'd thought Eddison Miller would actually fall in love? Because I certainly didn't and I am him.

"Eddie?" Patricia said waving paper in front of my face, taking me from my thoughts.

"What's this?" I asked confused, taking the paper from her and reading it.

"Amber set you chores." She smiled

"Chores?" I asked

"A list of things people give you to..." She said before she was interrupted by me

"I know what chores are yacker." I replied

"Ow, Who's a grouch" She teased

"I'm not a grouch." I snapped

"Sorry.." I said realising what I had just done.

This can't be happening this thing I'm keeping in is eating me alive, literally. I just snapped at yacker, when have I ever done that? I needed to tell her.

"Patricia?" I said terrified

"Yeah?" She replied, just before the door bell rang

"Never mind." I sighed watching her go to answer the door, after that I decided not to tell her until we where alone, I know as soon as she finds out I'm a dead man or a dead man walking, I don't know the difference OK! This is when I realise I'm going mad because I'm talking to myself inside my head, Stop it Eddie, Darn I did it again. OK. I'm just failing at this aren't I.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I opened the door letting everyone in..

"I brought Romeo and Juliet, No-one say anything, Amber made me bring it." Jerome siged

All the girls screamed in joy apart from me.

"Ugh, Really?! I huffed

All the girl looked at me while the boys just smiled and laughed

"What, I like the concept of it just the wording of it stinks."

"Yeah, Well we would have brought the notebook." Mara said

"But.." I replied

"The boys where afraid of being note booked." Nina said laughing

"Note booked?" Eddie asked

"It's where.."Alfie started

"Oh, you don't want to know." I said butting in

_**Eddie's POV:**_

Being note booked, what is that? Some British thing that I've never heard of is correct.

After all the bickering was over from what DVD we where watching Jerome decided to slip it into the DVD player and press start.

Half way through the film I was so bored I decided to annoy yacker.

"This is so boring." I whispered In her ear

"Shh." She hushed me

"You like this?" I asked

"Yes, I like how he would do anything for her even die." She replied

"Oh, That reminds me of someone, Oh yes! Me." I boated in her ear

She sniggered

"Oh, Yacker, Yacker Yacker." I said Prodding her in her side, that's when she turned around and kissed me.

"Now leave me alone she smiled." Turning around

I liked it when she did that play hard to get, It was something that always left me wanting more.

The film was about finished and everyone was crying even yacker.

"Your crying." I teased in her ear

"No, I'm not it's hay fever." She hissed wiping her eyes

I just smiled at her.

The movie finished and Amber turned on the lights before sitting on Alfies knee.

"What should we do?" Mara asked

"Truth or Dare." Alfie smiled

"Yea!" Amber beamed

"And no matter what we have to do, it doesn't mean anything. OK?" She smiled evil

Everyone groaned and agreed, We sat in a circle and spun a bottle it Landed on Patricia and then they spun it again this time it landed on Jerome, Great!? I thought.

"OK, Jerome You have to Kiss Patricia." Amber smiled

"What Jerome and Patricia said together

"It doesn't mean anything, right?!" Amber smiled

Patricia Looked at me then back at Jerome, I really wanted to say something, I really did. But I didn't because I knew Yacker was fateful and it wouldn't mean anything I just get this rage of jealousy spark through me when stuff like this happens.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I can't believe Amber said that, I looked at Eddie scanning his face, trying to see what he thought but his face was normal like he was keeping them bottled up, that's when I had no choice, I shuffled towards Jerome.

"On Three?" He said

I Just Nodded

"one."

"Two."

"Three."

That's when we both leaned in and my lips crashed on to Jerome's we kissed for a few seconds then pulled apart, Jerome just smiled at me before turning away, I looked at Eddie who was just looking at the floor, Oh.. NO! What have I done!? I mean what has Amber done, If she ruins this for me I'll never speak to her again.

**WHAT A WEIRD TURN OF EVENTS.**

**I WON'T BE POSTING ANY CHAPTERS TILL WEDNESDAY **

**SINCE I'M OUT ALL DAY ON TUESDAY.**

**SORRY GUYS HOPE YOU CAN WAIT.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	13. Chapter 12 - Confession

_Chapter 12 – Confession_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

Have you ever fallen in love with someone your not supposed to? I have. I didn't mean for it t happen it just did, the heart wants what the heart wants, right?

Falling in love with Patricia isn't something I regret, it never was or will be, no matter what. It's not about the money either, I gave it back once I found out my true feelings for her, I just hope it's enough..

I walked backwards and forwards in front of Patricia's room trying to figure out how to approach this I situation, until Patricia opened her door and my heart was going 10 to the dozen.

"Why are you out here?" She asked titling her head to one side

"Errm..Errm?" I stuttered

"Well spit it out, weasel." She smiled

"Can we go for a walk?" I asked, what was I doing? Theses sentences are coming out like word vomit.

"Sure." She smiled confused

We went out side and started walking towards town that was until I stopped mid way and turned towards Patricia, this was it, this was the only time I may get, the only time I have courage to say the truth and not live a lie, weather I still be living at all when this come out.

"Patricia?" I said seriously

"Yeah?" She smiled looking up at me, how could I do this?! How could I hurt someone I love, Someone that means so much to her even after I promised her the second time.

"I have something, to tell you.." I looked at the floor

"Eddie, your scaring me?" She said with concern in her eyes

"You know how I promised not to hurt you?" She nodded

"Well this is me not hurting you but protecting you."

"Eddie?" he voice softened

"I told you a reason for why I actually came here." I pointed out

"To spend the summer with your dad." she smiled

"That's not entirely true." I said

"So what is the truth, Eddie." Her voice was strong

"I was paid to date you then break you heat." I replied

"What?" She whispered

"But that changed, because.. I fell in love with you." I reassured her

"And is that most to make it OK?" Tears where streaming down her face

"No." I replied

"Patricia I'm sorry." I punt my hands on her arms, she pushed me away

"How could you?" She screamed bashing my chest

"How could you?"

That's when she ran away, Eddie what have you done? Though the one thing I'd never thought would happen Is that I may never see her again, feel her touch, smell her sent...

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he was paid to date me? How could he? I trusted him, He promised me, I guess he's not the guy I thought he was.

Did I mean anything to him? Who paid him? Why did he do it? I could have got all them questions answered if I didn't sprint of like I normally do and have done now.

I arrived at the front of the café I used to work at, the only memorie of my parents I had since Piper was the oldest she had more but she never talked about it, it was too hard for her and it would be for me, it still is, I just find it easier telling someone.

Staring at the burnt down building sent floods of memories the good and the bad but also the one's I should regret but I don't like Eddie, I mean Eddie was there for me from the start even if I didn't let him in at first he never failed to show up at the time I needed comforting, shoulder to cry on or even just someone to talk to, Eddie knows everything about me and I know I have a lot of package but he understood at least I thought he did.

How well do you actually know someone? I went through up's and down's with Eddie getting to know his biggest and smallest secrets like he did me, but where they just lies? Something he made up to be with me? Is his real name even Eddie, I thought I knew everything about this boy, how wrong was I?

Is there even a limit on how many times someone can stab you in the heart before it shatters to pieces, will you be able to fix it? Or are you just left to fall and keep falling? Can someone change after being forgiven so many time? Will he hurt you again? The answers are all the same, we never know till we try but we will get blamed in the end even if it was there answers, follow you heart everyone says, did that and look where it got me, to a burnt down building with so many memories crushed and others that just hang over your head.

The building isn't badly damaged but what is the point of opening wounds that have just closed? That s why I decided to go into the burnt building to clear my head, how did know that was a bad Idea?

I walked through the burnt door that used to be painted a lime green with a white frame, the bricks crumbling underneath my feet as I got further and further inside, there was a picture on the right hand side of the wall with was completely destroyed, that picture used to have my mum and dad on there haw can something so precious be gone in a matter of seconds? It's true when they say, life is short make sure you hold onto something/people like they are diamonds and don't throw them away like they are un-useful stones because they may never come back.

I walked closer to the picture, since my parents have been gone so long I've forgot what they look like, what kind of daughter does that? Not a worthy one of that.

The floor boards beneath me creaked when I took a step, the smell of burnt wood intoxicates my nostrils and the the blackness of everything reminds me off 'hell burnt out' letting the demons from down there come up here and take over peoples souls to make them do stupid and regretful things, this applied to me and not only Eddie I know that, I can't reverse the things I'd done, even if I wanted to life goes on and apparently mine may end here.

**WHAT WAS PATRICIA TALKING ABOUT?**

**THERE WILL NOT BE ANOTHER UPDATE TILL FRIDAY SINCE I HAVE**

**TRAMPOLINING TOMORROW..**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	14. Chapter 13 - Trapped with secrets

_Chapter 13 – Trapped with secrets uncovered_

_**Patricia's POV:**_

As I walked over to the burnt picture, one floor board creaked but not like the others like it had been moved.

"What is that?" I spoke to myself looking at the floor covered in burnt things/memories

I shifted everything in top of the creaky floor board, it looks like someone has pulled this one up, but why? Who? Is there something I should or shouldn't see?

Passing all the questions that I have I decided to try and move the floor board with my finger but it wouldn't budge it feels like it has been super glued down. Looking around the room to spot a metal thing'y that use to hold the kitchen door, I picked it up and realised the only way I can get that 'one' floor board up is by taking up the ones around it, So 'one' by 'one' I lifted the floor boards up, some where harder than others and I'm sure I got loads of splinters but I couldn't feel it, my body must be melting down, oh wait that's me.

Have you ever told someone to go crawl in a hole and die? Well... I'm starting to think this is a good Idea right now.

Finally, I got the the last floor board up.

"Yes!" I beamed with excitement letting out a happy sigh

Right under where I was standing there was a small red box with 2 doves on it, the box was intact not a single scratch just dusty, Picking up the box I noticed there was 2 names engraved named on the side of the box 'Patricia&Piper' it couldn't mean us right? There could be loads of Patricia's and Piper's, Oh who am I kidding, Of course it's for us.

I stared at the box weary to open it or not, but I did anyway, Inside the box was a crumpled letter and a picture of two people I didn't know, a man and a woman.

I un-crumbled the letter and read it aloud.

_Dear Patricia and Piper,_

_We know that if you are reading this something has happened to the café or us, otherwise you wouldn't be reading this and we would have told you all the answers to the questions spinning around in your head, I know that when you read this letter you both will probably hate us and wont regret what supposedly happened to us, just know that we won't hate you for it or even love you any less, We just want you both to know that when you find out the truth about us that you consider that we where doing it for both of your safety and we don't regret any bit of it._

_This is going to come to a shock to both of you but Harry and I aren't your real parents, you biological mother had died after given birth to you both, she lost too much blood and well your father, we don't know where he is or even his name, he just wanted loving people to take care of his girls, the picture in the box as well is of your parents, it was all we where given, I'm sorry. _

_There is also something you both should know, I couldn't have children of my own from past medical problems and that is why we wanted to take you both in, to me you are both my girls and I am your mother. However, you may not feel the same and I get that, but remember what I always told you both 'Thing's always get better no matter what' keep that in your hearts and if you can keep us in your heart we'd like that too, but we would understand if you didn't want to, I just hope one day you will both understand that this was for the best and I wouldn't have changed my decision if I could, but know this if you where in my shoes would you have done the same? I know it's wrong saying that but you both know me well enough that I wouldn't leave a single soul to fend for themselves and I wasn't about to start then. Right now your dad is bickering in my ear telling me that you'd probably get board but you're my girls no matter what! So please take care of yourselves and we love you 'Forever and Always.'_

_With all our love,_

_Mom and Dad_

_x_

"What?" I tear slid down my face

My whole life has been a lie? The people who you think you know you really don't, we go through life like it's a mystery but really we go through life with lies and regrets, I may not know my real parents but I know one thing that Harry and Loutisha are my parents no matter what. I understand they where doing it to protect us and I thank them for that because I don't know where I'd be right now without them, I just wish life was easier that I should be used to these disappointments that every time instead of them coming to slap me in the face they would bounce off me like I was bulletproof that nothing could destroy me but that's not going to happen since I'm just human and not radioactive spider, that has a different Identity making like a bigger mystery than it is already.

Lots of things have happened to me through my life good and bad, but that's how it's supposed to be, we all have a destiny weather we for fill it or not, we get somewhere in the end and our paths may change with the decisions we make but that doesn't always mean the income will be bad because it may not be, but we wouldn't have been put on this path if it wasn't meant to be, Maybe the reason god took my parents at an early age was so I could live a life without always having to rely on people, making my own way in the big bad world so I was prepaid for all the bad that is coming my but also the good and I thank him for that but I just wish my parents didn't have to go in the process.

I placed the letter and picture back in the box ready to show Piper I wasn't sure how she may act but time will tell, I stood up but before I could move quick enough I fell through the floor and landed on something hard, that's when everything changed and all I could see was black.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I sat on the floor where I had told Patricia the truth, regretting it, well... actually I don't, I love Patricia and wouldn't change telling her, she deserves the truth even it it hurts her and I know that is selfish but I can't go through life having it hanging over my head it's just not right, our relationship wasn't or isn't a lie, it never was, well maybe at the start that was until I really knew who patricia was, she may look hard on the outside but on the inside she is just like anyone else, has plans for the future, wants to succeed at something and be praised for the things she does not degraded.

I know I should run after her but I always do that the outcome isn't always the best. So.. I decided to let her have some time on her own for her to clear her head before we talk or even try and talk about this messed up situation that I have caused, That Is why I decided to write her a letter describing my true feelings.

_Dear Patricia (My one.), _

_There are no words to express the gratitude I feel in my heart, that our hearts have come to dwell together, as one. You are my life, my heart, my soul. You are my Bestfriend. You are my one true love. The day we met was fate. Our lives intertwining was fate. You are my destiny. I love you more today than I did yesterday, and I'll love you more tomorrow than I do today. Loving you is the only thing that makes life worth living.___

_Please forgive me for all the hurt that I have caused you in the past; I love you and I always will until I die. Hopefully, when that day comes, I will still have you by my side and you will be that last angel face I see. I will be able to hold you in my arms one last time and tell you how much I love you and how much you really mean to me._

_With all my love,_

_Forever and Always,_

_Eddie_

_x_

I just hope that this is enough and she can forgive me for everything because I don't mean it, I never do, It just happens. Let' hope this isn't the end of 'Peddie' as Amber says.

**I KNOW I'M NOT THE BEST WRITER,**

**BUT I TRY MY BEST,**

**HATER CAN HATE!**

**I DID TAKE A SENCE OUT OF HOUSE ANUBIS**

**BUT I CHANGED IT!**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	15. Chapter 14 - Lost in Questions

_Chapter 14: Lost in Questions _

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I woke up in Patricia's room, Again. To find she still hasn't shown, It's been 5 days and it's not like her even Piper said the same, Piper is at Aidan's worrying herself to oblivion about Patricia missing, we contacted the police but guess what they NEVER do anything it's just like America, Ugh! This is all my fault Patricia would be around right now, safe and sound, if it wasn't for me and everyone knows it even if they wont admit it to me. I've tried Patricia's phone like 100 times It always goes to voice mail but maybe I just keep ringing her mobile to hear her voice even if it through voice mail.

Piper and Aidan walk in holding hands

"Eddie?" Piper said with sadness

"Yeah?" I replied

"Has she came back or rang at all?" She asked while sitting down next to me while Aidan stood in the door way.

"No and I keep picturing the worst case scenario in my head, everything constantly spinning around and it wont go away." I said while cupping my face in my hands.

"Eddie, you can't blame yourself." She said rubbing my back

"She's right mate." Aidan said

"But I do, she would be here if I had just left and never came back." I said looking at the wall

"You wouldn't know that, Patricia has a way with running away from problems, it's just I think in this situation it's hit her the most." She smiled

"This isn't like her and you both know that, why are you denying it?!" I snapped

"Eddie!" Aidan scowled

"Sorry, I didn't mean it, it's just I miss her and I know something is up, She would be back by now and avoiding me and we all know it." I said

"We know but we have to leave it to the police." Aidan comforted me

"Why?! They never do anything." I stood up

"Let them do there job, Please Eddie." Piper pleaded but I wasn't listing to her.

"No! I'm sorry Piper but no matter what I'm going to find Patricia weather she is safe or not." I said walking out.

"Eddie." She pleaded but I was already gone, How come no one is bothered about Patricia a part from ME! It's like the world has gone mad, have they? My head isn't in the right state Of mind and I know that but I don't really care, I'd rather Patricia be safe and hate me rather than missing and hate me. I know that she don't like me at this moment but I will always be there for her and I will always love her no matter if I'm with her or not.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I woke up and everything was a blur nothing was clear but the last thing I remember was Eddie lying to me and finding my mother and father's letters even though they aren't the my real parents. The room or wherever I was is dark and smells of a sewage, I looked up where there was light coming through the hole in the floor and the full story came back to me, I stood up trying to regain my balance but my I was very light headed I feel like I have a hangover, though I have never experienced that before. I jumped and Jumped and Jumped trying to grab the floor to pull myslef up but nothing.

"HELLP!" I shouted as loud as I could, nothing.

"HELP!" I shouted again

"Ugh." I groaned

No one is going to be around the café, it's burnt down, I never knew I was so stupid but I guess we learn new things about our selves everyday.

I'm still upset about Eddie though for what he had done, How could he? But maybe there is a reason he did it but I ran away from my problems like I usually do and I never give anyone time to explain, I just guess it's a lot easier that way but it's also a lot harder.

I decided to try again to see if anyone can hear me..

"HELP!" I Screamed at the top of my throat as it started to crack.

I looked down at the floor in sadness, it looks like I was going to be here a while, While was scanning the floor for answered, like it would give me any. I spotted the box I found, it had scratches on it must have been from the impact, I'm surprised I didn't hurt my body seriously.

I picked up the small fragile box of the floor and stared at it before walking backwards and sliding the door in loss of hope like I usual do, not even giving this situation a chance to change it's outcome I know it over so what is the point of holding onto something that's false. There is nothing more I can do than wait for my body to fail and I start rotting away, gruesome I know but WE all know it's true.

You know I'm going mad since the first sign of madness is talking to yourself, Well done Patricia, Well done, you just make things so much worse. I thought to myself. As I closed my eyes and watched as the mental images and Eddie and Eddie and I Pass through my unconscious mind, it's Probably best dream/nightmare I've ever had and that's unusual for me. I know I shouldn't be thinking this but I hope Eddie has a good life he deserves it, No matter what has happened we all have a past, we all have baggage and that's one thing we can never let go off, apart from me since my baggage wont be hanging over my head like things usually are, The last though I remember was me saying "I love you Eddie."

**SORRY IT'S A REALLY LATE UPDATE, I GOT LOADS OF TWITTER 'TWEETS' ABOUT GOOD 'EMO&ROCK&PUNK&GOTHIC' BANDS PEOPLE MAY THINK I LIKE**

**AND IT TOOK ME FORVER TO GO THROUGH THEM ALL! BUT I FOUND SOME REALLY COOL BANDS:D SO YEAH!**

**'''I THINK I'M GOING TO GIVE EDDIE LIKE A PREMENTION OF WHERE PATRICIA IS WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK?'''**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	16. Chapter 15 - Finding your love

_Chapter 15- Finding the one you love_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I've been walking for hours trying to figure out the steps Patricia may have taken but I'm stuck it's like she just disappeared of the face of earth, Is that even possible, I mean for people who are in heaven and hell sure, but Patricia NO! I refuse to even believe something bad has happened to her, the blood will be on my hands.

I walked through the 'ghost town' no-one came here any more since the Café burnt down, it just brought back bad memories, I touched the cold railing to help me stand up I haven't eaten in a while because I've been to worried and it's getting to me.

That's when I saw Patricia not in front of me in my head, she was crying and all the floor boards where moved; she stood up and then she was gone, through the floor. I opened my eyes, I could feel everything her pain, her sadness was making it's way through my veins this just made me angry knowing I did this to her and the thing is I don't recognise where she s everything behind her was a blur a mystery, like I wasn't suppose to get that flash back or I was just not yet but one thing I do know is she is close just underground close, I think.

That's when I started running back to her house to tell Piper and Aidan and hopefully get more help from my 'premonitions' that's what I'm going to call them. **(A/N I got the Idea off 'Charmed' don't hate me..)**

I arrived in front of the Williamson house and I ran straight in not even knocking, I was too excited I was one step closer to finding the one I love and there was nothing going to stop me.

I ran upstairs straight to Piper's and Patricia's room running in to see them 'snogging' on her bed.

"Ew!" I groaned covering my eyes

"Eddie!" Piper scowlded

"It's not a good sight for me either, How do you remove or forget a memorie, maybe I should scratch my eyes out." I joked

"Your happy, why?" Aidan Asked confused

"Patricia.." I said

"What? What's wrong? She's dead isn't she, Oh god, NO!" Piper screamed

"NO! Piper she's fine.." I said

"You've seen her?" She questioned

"Well, yes and NO." I replied

"Which is it Eddie?"

"Well.. I saw her in my head, like a premonition.."

"What? Is that it!"

"What do you mean I that it?" I screamed

"Do you even care about your own sister!"

"Of course I do, how obscured."

"Well.. Start acting like it!" I shouted flinging my arm in the air

"What did you see?" Aidan said cutting in

"She fell through some floor.."

"Floor?" Piper asked

"Yes, But I'm not sure where, it was to blurry."

"What did you see?" She asked

"Well from what I could make out it was like a big picture, burnt."

"Burnt?" She asked

"Yes!"

"OMG" She shouted in delight

"What?"

"What recently burned down, like a year ago?"

"The café!" I smiled

How could I be so stupid?!

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I've lost all hope for someone to come and save me, I thought Eddie might, I just really want to see him one last time but I know that's not an option, I'm growing weaker by the second, my eyes feel heavy, every part of my body hurts my ankle the most, Like I've broken it, So standing up is not an Option.

I held the box I found in my hands, holding onto it for dear life, as if it's the last thing I'm ever going to see or read. I'm sat in a different place I crawled round this underground room and it looked abandoned but there was loads of pictures on the wall of my parent, everything they like, as if it was there place. The chair was a leathery black just like my mother liked, black things kinda like me. It's like I'm more like her and Piper is more like my dad, even though they aren't our real parent's their still mine, no matter what anyone says.

At least if I don;t make it, I could be with them, that's if I don't got to hell. Yes, I believe in heaven and hell and in reincarnation it's something my mother was into and it's these little things I know about her I cherish the most and we all should we have so little time with the people we love and we waste them by not saying things that we want to because it's not the right moment or the right time, but when is?

I mean I only ever told my parent I loved them like 5 times before they left, I just wish I said it more because I did love them even if I didn't show it all the time and I just hope they knew that, I was a snobby and obnoxious kid but that all part of growing up, I just wish I'd learnt that sooner rather than later and I wouldn't be living with so much regret, not treating them perfectly, not being like Piper, Not trying my best but I know if I make it out of here in time _(Which I wont)_ but I will do my best to change things and make them proud of me.

That's when my eye lids shut.

"Eddie!" I whispered

**LATE UPDATE I KNOW BUT I HAD TRAMPOLINING,**

**SORRY GUYS**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	17. Chapter 16 - Mick

_Chapter 16 – Mick _

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I couldn't believe I didn't get that, I was holding on to the Café railing when I got that Premonition.

"Your right." I leaped in joy

"It has to be the cafe."

"Well.. what are we waiting for?" Aidan said

That's when Piper, Aidan and I where on our heels running for the café which is of course the other side of town, I just hope I..we.. make it in time.

"Come one, Keep up guys." I said looking behind me shouting at Piper and Aidan

"Hello, Girl wearing heels here." She shouted back

"EDDIE!" Piper screamed

I turned around to see a wall but it was to late I ran straight in to it, I laid on the floor everyone looked blurry, Piper had 2 heads, she looked like a 2 headed angel.

Wait what?

I waited a few minuets before standing up, to become light headed, it felt weird.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I woke up by the shining light coming through the hole in the floor, it must be morning. Day by day I am becoming weaker, my lips and mouth are bone dry, my stomach was hurting from the lack of food and now my body way begging to fade, That's when I was starting to loose hope with getting freed, it's so much easier and reliable in the movies, but this isn't the movies it's reality.

That's when I heard footsteps they sounded like they where on top of me but I wasn't sure, though I decided to try anyway.

"Help." I barely screeched

The foot steps become closer

"Eddie?" I whispered

"Patricia?" A familiar boys face come from out of no-where.

"Mick?!" I said confused

"Oh My God, are you OK?" He asked

"Do I look OK?" I snapped

"Oh, Sorry." His face saddened

"No, No, I'm sorry, I mean I've been stuck in hear for so long, I'm-I'm just so happy to see you!" I smiled

He smiled back at me.

"Wait here." He said getting up

"What, NO! Don't leave me alone." I pleaded

"I'm not just getting some boxes." He said in a distance

"Boxes?" I asked

"Yes, Here." He said smiling when 2 boxes came flying down.

"Stand on them." He replied

"Oh, Smart boy." I joked standing on the boxes

"Grab my hand." He smiled

I grabbed his hand as he pulled me up.

"You weigh nothing Trix." He smiled

"Yeah, well I haven't been eating." I replied Standing up

"OW!" I moaned

"What's wrong." He came over to my side.

"I think I broke my ankle." I wined

"OK." He said picking me up wedding style as I snaked my arms around his neck

"Mick, What-What are you doing?" I asked confused

"Carrying you to the doctors." He smiled

"You don't have too." I smiled

"Yes, Your hurt, Of course I do and anyway you weigh like nothing." He joked

That's when the door flung open, relieving the boy who broke my heart, Eddie.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

After I regained my balance and I was no Longer light headed, I started sprinting towards the café.

"Eddie, Where are you going?" Patricia yelled from a distance

"Patricia!" I yelled back

My heart was racing, I was going to save her and she'd forgive me, _Hopefully._

I was begging to run out of breath but I never stopped running, I arrived at the Café and pushed the door open full force to see...Patricia, she was being carried by another boy who was smiling at me.

That's when my heart sunk, Like someone had crushed it from the inside.

Who was he? Why was he saving my yacker? Dose she love him?

**I KNOW IT'S SHORT AND VERY VERY LATE BUT I HAVE HAD SCHOOL AND REVISION, UGH!**

**THERE WILL NOT BE ANOTHER UPDATE TILL WEDNESDAY SINCE I'M OUT TOMRROW. SORRY**

**REVIEW PLEASE**

**LittleCutiePixie – Yes I do watch charmed it was my childhood favourite too.**


	18. Chapter 17 - Getting to the truth

_Chapter 17 – Getting to the truth_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I stood there staring at hat I hope was a bad dream.

"Patricia." I said barely a whisper

"Eddie?" She looked at me shocked

"What are you doing here?"

"I was saving you.." I stuttering

"Why?" She looked confused

"What do you mean why." I said furious

She Jumped down from the boy's arms and cried in pain as she hit the floor with a bump..

"Patricia?!" The young boy and I said while running toward her

"I'm Fine!" She said pushing us away while, rubbing her ankle

"You are not fine, Trixie. Your ankle." The young boy replied

"Ankle?" I asked confused

She then Lifted her knee high sock down to revile a bone sticking out and it was all brused and swollen.

"Yacker, What happened?" I asked curious

She just pointed to the hole in the floor

"We need to get you to the hospital." I said kneeling down next to her

"No!" She yelled

"Patricia." I pleaded

"I'll take you." The young boy said

"No Mick, It's fine!" She said again

"I'll go myself." She said crawling towards the door

"Yacker you can't!" I said walking towards her

"Oh, Eddie what do you care?" She said with sadness in her voice

"Yacker I do care! Or I wouldn't be here!" I almost yelled at her

"Don't shout at her." The boy Patricia called Mick defended her

"Oh, Be quite you big oaf!" I snarled at him

"What did you say!" Mick's face was turning red and he was walking towards me.

"Stop it!" Patricia said from behind us

"I can't be doing with this." She sighed

"Sorry." Mick Smiled at her and she returned it

"Mick..Thankyou for saving me, I owe you but could you go, I'll call you, OK?" Patricia said

"Errm, Sure if that's what you want." He looked at the floor

"Please." She smiled as Mick walked out, Bending down and kissing her on the cheek, That's when the jealousy was building up inside of me again.

"Bye" Patricia Waved

"Patricia.. I'm.." I tried to say

"Save it Eddie." She looked at the floor

"Help me to the hospital please?" She looked up at me with pleading eyes

"Sure." I smiled picking her up in wedding style

"You weigh nothing." I said concerned

"Well I've been hearing that a lot." She replied sarcastically

"Well there's the Patricia I know and love." I smiled but that's when it got awkward and all Patricia did was look at the floor with sadness.

"Why? Eddie?" She looked up at me with tears forming in her eyes

"Why? What?" I asked confused

"Why did you do it?" She asked

"Because we needed the money." I said looking deep into her eyes to see if there was a change of emotion.

"I'm not going to ask you why you needed the money, your business but the thing I'm going to ask you is who was it?" She asked

"Well.. I'm not sure, they just called one day and I accepted so they put the money in the bank." I replied

"I promise I never wanted to hurt you."

"But you did" She said looking down

"Why did you leave it so late?"

"Because... I really like you, No scratch that, I love you Patricia and I didn't want to loose you but I had to tell you because what relationship is successful with secrets and lies." I smiled a sympathetic smile

"I'm sorry Eddie." She smiled lightly

"What for?" I asked confused

"Ever trusting you." She spat, that hurt me but I knew she was right and I was going to have to face it some time, I just thought Later rather than sooner.

**I STARTED THIS CHAPTER YESTURDAY FINISHED IT TODAY SO I COULD GIVE YOU ONE TODAY BEFORE I LEAVE.**

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT..**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	19. Chapter 18 - To BE or NOT to be

_Chapter 18 – To be or not to be?_

_**Patricia's POV:**_

We arrived at the hospital and I know what I said to Eddie was harsh but it is true, he made me fall in love with him for him just to kick me down again, I love Eddie and there is no denying that but I don't know weather I can forgive and forget this, I mean I can barely do that right now, how am I going to do it in the future?

After 3 hours in the hospital we finally left, I was on crutches and I had a darkish purple pot on.

"Eddie?" I asked

"Yeah" He answered looking from the floor

"I'm sorry." I smiled weakly

"I was rude and it was mean."

"No, I mean it was but I understand I hurt you." He said

"I just hope this will pass."

"Well.. I don't know Eddie" I looked at the floor

"Why Trixie?" He asked sadly

"Well because I can't just forgive and forget, I mean I could but this is a lot to forget, Eddie you hurt me!" I shouted

"Yeah, well your hurting me now" He shouted at me

"Don't blame me! You caused this." I said trying to rush off before I had fallen flat on my face

"Patricia?!" Eddie shouted running to my side and helping me up

"Thanks" I sighed

That's when I decided to start crying brining my knees to my chest and burring my head with my hair, Why was I crying in front of him?

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I watched as Patricia cried into her knees, I caused it.

I sat next to her and put my arm's around her, she shifted towards me and cried into my chest, As I kiss her head I whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry"

"You keep saying that." She sniffled

"Because I mean it." I replied

"Patricia from the day I met you I knew there was something about you that made me want to get to know you."

"Liar." She huffed

"OK, fine maybe not from the moment but when we got to know each other better I knew you where my yacker and I know you don't believe me right now but it's true and it always will be, I know I never say it often enough but 'I love you' and I don't want to hurt you." I said breathless

"But you have.." She sniffed

"I know and I want to make it right, Please?" I begged

"I don't know Eddie." She said warily

"You don't know unless you try." I smiled

"I've tried before and look where that got me, a broken heart that was shattered with lies." A tear slipped down her face

"I will never do anything to hurt you again, you mean everything to me and now you know everything, the whole truth."

"Promise?" She looked up at me

"I promise."

That's when our lips met, I could feel the connection, our lips moved in sync, How I've missed this.

We pulled apart.

"Fresh start?" She said

"Hi, I'm Eddison Miller." I smiled

"I'm Patricia." She laughed at me, we just sat there embracing each others presence, I know that no matter what I'm not going to screw up again, I hope.

This is like a fairy tale, lost love, together forever, stuff we'd call 'soppy' but today I'm not I call it a miracle, of life and love, I wouldn't change it for the word.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I'm giving Eddie another chance, some people may call me crazy, stupid or whatever but I don't care, I know Eddie is my 'one' just like he says I'm his, I've never felt like this about anyone and I'm not going to throw it away, that sounds stupid I know, it wasn't my fault in the first place but I love Eddie.

They say "If you love someone let them go." but I couldn't do that, letting f of Eddie meant it was really happening we where over and that's something I couldn't face, knowing that I've lost him forever when I could have had the chance of growing old together having children, grandchildren, living in a big house with a white picket fence and just being happy... I know that someday I will get my hear broken but that day isn't today, it will take along time for me and Eddie to get where we used to be but I'm sure we will be fully happy again to live a long life together.

I moved my hand up to the necklace that Eddie got me, I never took it off. I played with it for a bit before smiling and remembering what is engraved in it.

"_Patricia and Eddie, forever and always"_

**SHORT I KNOW, SORRY.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT, TWIST IS COMING SOON.**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	20. Chapter 19 - New 'us'

_Chapter 19 – New 'us'_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I woke up with really bad neck cramp, since I slept in Patricia's room on the computer chair of course. I stayed with her for two reasons, one is because we are starting again from the begging and number two because you was practically disabled, she has no form of balance when it comes to one leg and crutches, she just keeps falling but I'm going to be there from now on to catch her.

"Eddie?" Patricia whispered

"Yeah? What's wrong?" I asked rushing to the side of the bed

"Nothing, Stop worrying I'm fine, I just wanted to know if you stayed or left." She smiled while sitting up.

"I'm staying right here." I said tucking her hair behind her ear

"Your so soppy." She smiled

"Yeah I will be till you get better Patricia." I smiled

"Oh, Please don't." She wined

"Well.. here is my yacker" I smiled Sitting next to her while rapping my arms around her waist.

"Shut up." She joked punching me in the arm.

"Want some breakfast?" I smiled at her

"Sure." She said attempting to get up

"Here." I said holding her hand giving her support to help her up

"I feel like a big kid." She whined

"Well you are!" I joked

"Oh, Be quite weasel!" She joked back

We walked down the stairs, well I walked she hopped... That's when Aidan and Piper appeared

"Hey." Piper beamed

"You's two OK now?"

"Yes" I boasted

Aidan just scoffed

"What was that for." My voice become aggressive as we stepped closer to Aidan and Piper

"Nothing, it's just you hurt her once, you may hurt her AGAIN!" He replied stepping closer to me

"I will not! I can promise you that!" I glared at him

"Yeah right." He said unconvinced

"Stop it." Piper whined but we didn't listen.

Until I felt a hard hand hit the back of my head

"OW!" Me and Aidan said in unison

"What was that for?"

"Piper, told you BOTH to stop it and you didn't!" She glared at us both

"But.." Aidan said

"NO!" Patricia almost yelled

"Aidan I love you and all but I'm fine I mean, Eddie won't hurt me again, I hope. I know you think what I'm doing is a mistake and all but I 'love' Eddie and I can't just push my feelings to the side and won't, unless you understand or get that, what can I do?!" She smiled

At that moment I could feel a big grin starting to form on my face at the way Patricia had confessed how she felt about me to someone else, She then turned to me.

"And you.." She began

"What?" I said confused

"Don't act innocent, You have hurt me in the past, so I understand what Aidan is saying I would do the same if it was Piper, I know that you are just acting like the protective boyfriend and all but Aidan is my boyfriend and I love him, not in the way I love you though, but if you two can't get along, I have no idea what I'm going to do." She glared at us both

I sighed "OK"

"Sure." Aidan said looking at the floor

I let out my hand ""Truce?"

"Truce." Aidan happily shook my hand

"Good! Now I'm starving." Patricia said hopping towards the kitchen

"I better go help her." I said scurrying off.

Patricia was putting some rice crispies in a bowl when a though had hit me.

"Hey!" I smiled

"Hey?" She replied confused

"Oh, No! I mean 'hey' I just remembered something." I smiled

"Well... what did you remember?" she raised one of her eye brows

"It's your birthday tomorrow!" I beamed

"Oh!God!" She moaned

"What?" I asked confused

"I have Birthdays, Surprises, Anything."

"Well.. Tough!" I joked

"But.." She pleaded

"No! Buts, I'm sure Amber remembered!" I smiled at how I remembered all this

"Ugh! I know." She said putting her head on the table

**SORRY LATE UPDATE!**

**SHORT I KNOW,**

**THE STORY IS NEARLY OVER ABOUT 3 MORE CHAPTERS LEFT :O**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**


	21. Chapter 20 - Loving the things we hate

_Chapter 20 – I hate surprises but not this one!_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I've been planning Paricia's birthday for about a month now with Amber, It has taken so long, Amber change her mind so many times, I was starting to think we'd never get it finished.

"I'd think she'd want classy music." Amber beamed

"If it was Pipers Birthday bash." I smirked

"Eddie, this is serious!" She whined while attaching some black ribbons together.

"Yes and her favourite ban is sick puppies, as I have said!" I clarified again

"Who do you think you are Edison?!" She stood up

"Eddie." I moaned

"You think, you know her better than I?" She almost screamed

"Them words did not come out of my mouth!" I stood in front of her

"They didn't have to.." He arms flung near my face

"What! Amber I was mealy pointing out we not planning piper's birthday but patricia's" I said

"But.. There twins!"

"OH, never! You know that Piper is having hers on Saturday because Aidan wants her to have the best." I said

"Yeah.. Well" She said looking at the floor

"Yeah, nothing! I love Patricia and I know you do but not in the same way. I want her to have the best she deserves it an 'Classical Music' for Patricia would probably send her mad!" I clarified

"I guess you're right" She looked at me

"I always am" I smiled

"Ego maniac" She sniggered turning around

"What?" I asked confused and slightly offended

"Oh nothing." She giggled

"Hang these ribbons up will you." She said showing the decorations in my hands

"Bossy." I smiled

"What?!" She turned to look at me

"Oh Nothing." I replied mimicking her.

Before she stormed out of the hall, Piper walked in.

"What did you do?" She looked at me

"Why? Do you think I did anything?" I asked confused

"Well...because it you." She smiled

"Wow, people have so much faith in me!" I said sarcastically

"Well I will praise you 'big ego' as you would say." She said

"Go on then!" I laughed

"You did a good job" She smiled

"Plus I do not have a big Ego!" I sighed

"Being denial is the first sigh" She smiled before walking away

"What?" I said to myself

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of you turning crazy!" She shouted from the end of the hall

I smiled to myself at the comment Piper had made and looked around the room, it looked amazing all the planing paid off, I guess..

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I woke up this morning and my phone beeped, Eddie.

_Morning beautiful,_

_Happy birthday,_

_Will see you soon. X_

_Eddie_

_How soon? Like will I see you at any part today?_

_Don't remind me weasel._

_Patricia x_

I Put my phone down for a few seconds and it buzzed again.

_Nope you won't see me at all,_

_apart from tonight._

_Now leave me be!_

_Eddie x_

I put my phone down on the night stand next to my bed, I walked down stairs to hopefully see Pier and Aidan but they weren't there.

"Hello?" I shouted but it was quite

"Piper...Aidan?"

There obviously not here, so I decided to sit and watch 'Carrie' with a tub of Ben and Jerry's ice-cream as my Birthday breakfast.

**I KNOW LATE UPDATE,**

**COULDN'T DO IT YESTURDAY, SORRY**

**THE STORY IS NEARLY OVER!**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	22. Chapter 21 - Patricia's Birthday bash

_Chapter 21 – Patricia's Birthday bash_

_**Patricia's POV:**_

It's now 7.00 and Eddie was coming for me at half past, I was wearing a black pencil skirt with a sick puppies t-shirt tucked in and some little bots of the shirt sticking out with my leather jacket, it only took me 30 minutes to get ready since Piper was at Aidan's getting ready. I mean them two are stuck like glue that never un-sticks. Whereas, me and Eddie are more like tape, when it's ripped off your skin it hurts but It never loses it stickiness, no matter what.

The door bell went and I looked at my watch, 7.30 I must have been so in my thoughts I forgot what time it is.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I walked up to Patricia's house and rang the door bell, my hands where trembling, this was kind of the first 'date' we are going on since we got back together, forever this time.. Though it's not going to be much of a date since it's Patricia's birthday and I have a few surprises up my sleeves, the joys of yacker hating surprises.

The door opened to revile Patricia, beautiful as ever.

"Hey" I smiled looking her up and down

"Hey." She smiled back

"Do I look that bad?"

"Oh, No!" I replied quickly

"I Like it."

"Good." She smiled

"Ready?" I asked while holding my hand out for her to take it

"Ready as I'll ever be." She sighed taking my hand

"Where are we going?" She whined

"It's in walking distance." I laughed at how impatient she is.

"Eddie, I swear if anything jumps out.." She glared at me

"Nothings going to happen, I'll be here to protect you."

"Yeah, right! I'd be protecting you, big wimp you are!" She joked

"Oh, Really! I said Tackling her to the ground like in American football and tickling her to death

"Eddie" She laughed trying to hit me and breath at the same time

"Stop it!" She pleaded

"Not till you admit that I'm macho" I smile

"Never!" She glared

"Well then.." I said continuing to tickle her as she laughed uncontrollable

"OK, OK!" She surrendered breathless

"You are macho" She smiled while I helped her up

"That's better" I joked

"I was only smoothing your ego." She smiled at me

I turned to tickle her again but she punched me in the stomach, I groaned in pain.

"Wow! Yacker" I said regaining my posture

"You just knocked 50 belts out of me."

"Sorry" She smiled

"I told you I was stronger than you are or whatever."

"I think I'll let you have this one since I'm still regaining my strength." I smiled grabbing her hand in mine as we walked to her surprise party.

We arrived at the begging of the woods and you could only just hear the music, bearly.

"Why are we here?" Patricia looked at me confused

"We're making a horror film, where the boyfriend saws the love of his life in half" I smiled

"Well, what was the point of loving her?" She asked confused

"If he was just going to kill her?"

I just laughed at her and started dragging her behind me, until we reached where we needed to be.

"Wow! Eddie." Patricia said memorised looking at the sparkly lights, sick puppies paying on stage, hot tub, many different arcade games and people dancing and laughing.

"You did this?" She looked at me

"Yep" I nodded proud of myself

"With helps of others, like?"

"Like? I love it." She smiled hugging me

"Thankyou." She whispered in my ear

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY PATRICIA!" Everyone turned around and shouted at her, She blused hiding her face with her hair.

"Come on." I smiled

"Lets dance."

We danced what felt like forever but I didn't mind I had the love of my life in my arms and that the way it is supposed to be.

When we had finished Patricia had went for a drink and to 'socialise' with her other friends while I went to see the 'lads', yes I've become closer to them, Even Aidan, which surprised me to since I know how protective he is over Patricia and Piper for that matter.

Patricia came towards me, swaying and the other guys left me to give us some time together.

"Hello Eddie." She slurred

"Yacker? Are you drunk?" I asked concerned

"No, Just tipple." She hiccuped, giggling.

"Come on, I'm taking you home."

**WILL SOMETHING HAPPEN,**

**NOW PATRICIA IS MORE VUNRABLE?**

**WHO HAS TWITTER? **

**FOLLOW ME ** ShaniahEspin, **I FOLLOW BACK!**

**STORY NEARLY OVER **

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	23. Chapter 22 - We shouldn't have done it

_Chapter 22 – Shouldn't have happened_

_**Eddie's POV:**_

"Eddie?" Patricia slurred

"Yeah?" I sighed trying to keep her up as she stumbled

"Why are you with me?" She asked looking at me

"Because I love you, not like this means anything you'll forget it in the morning." I joked as I Opened Patricia's bedroom door

"Your so sexy! You know that." She smiled holing herself up with my shoulder

"I don't need to be told" I smiled at her

"Your face is so cute, I could just eat it." She Smiled at me while squishing my face

"Yeah, em.. there will be no face eating." I joked and before I knew it we where kissing, We fell on the bed. Patricia then started to unbutton my t-shirt.

"Patricia?" I Said

"We shouldn't." I said as she kissed my jaw line

"Why?" She stopped and then started again

"Because..." I said and It all happened so quickly, what could I do?

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I woke up with a massive headache and a blond boy next to me, he turned over...Eddie! 'What?' I thought to my self before looking down under the covers I was naked, did we do something last night? Why can't I remember? Was I drugged? I knew I wasn't getting any answers any time soon since I tried waking Eddie up and he hadn't moved. I stood up slowly with the covers hiding my self as I quickly got changed putting on Eddies shirt, (which was way to big for me) by that time Eddie had just woken up.

"Patricia?" He looked at me shocked

I just looked at my bare feet..

"Eddie? What happened?" I asked still looking at the floor

"Patricia? I'm sorry.." Eddie pleaded

"Why didn't you try and stop it?!" I asked looking up at him with tears in my eyes

"Because you practically insisted." He sat up

"You where drunk.."

"Did we use protection?" I asked tear slipping down my face

"No.." Eddied said quietly

I ran out of the bedroom and into the bathroom which was down the hall, Slamming and locking the door shut, I slid down the big cold door and cried into my knees, per usual..

_**Eddie's POV:**_

Patricia had ran off, I knew what she was thinking though, this was all my fault, She was right I should have stopped it, but I didn't!Why? Was there a part of me that wanted to do it, but the other part knew it was wrong.

I got up and put on my jeans while stumbling towards the bathroom door where I could hear Patricia sobbing.

I knocked on the door gently.

"Patricia?" I said while placing my head on the door

"I'm fine" She sniffled again

"No your not and I'm sorry, you where right I should have stopped it." I pleaded

"and.. I hate my self for not."

"I was just as much to blame." She sighed

"I was drunk, how did I even get drunk?"

"Spiked punch.." I laughed

"It's not your fault! You where vulnerable."

"Seems Legit" She laughed

"I don't regret it, I mean I just wish it was when we both wanted to do it, when you weren't drunk." I sighed

"I know Eddie" She replied

"If I could turn back time I would." I said

"I know you would." She replied

"Patricia please come out?" I pleaded

"Please?"

I could hear some rustling behind the door and the lock go, the door opened to reviel a red puffy eyed yacker, I embraced her in a hug.

"You don't know ho sorry I am." I whispered in her ear

"I can kind of guess" I could feel her smile against my bear chest but also a warm tear had also sprung from Patricia's eye and was moving down my chest.

I did this to her, I caused her to cry, when I promised I would never hurt her.

"Patricia, Look at me?" I said putting my hand under her chin and lifting her head so she was looking at me.

"Eddie? Don't.." She smiled

"It happened and we can't change that, I'm sure everything will be fine." She kissed my cheek

"Yeah, I guess" I sighed with worry.

**Sorry late update I have been SO SO SO busy, with everything! Can you guys forgive me? **

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	24. Chapter 23 - have something to tell you

_Chapter 23 – I have something to tell you_

_**Patricia's POV:**_

It been 2 weeks since me and Eddie had 'done it' and I have been throwing up for a week now, I just thought it was a bug; Standing in the bathroom looking down at the 'stick' in my hand, I hope I'm now, it will ruin Eddie and me but he may leave me! Why? Why?

I looked at my watch and it was time, I considered not even looking but in the end I did 'Positive'. Tears streamed down my face, as I hid the test under the basket, I looked at my self in the mirror and wiped my face.

Walking down stairs and out of the door, I walk for about two minutes and then I see Eddie, I can't face him, I can't tell him! What am I going to do? I looked at Eddie for a second before turning on my heel in the other direction.

Tears streamed down my face as I picked up my pace.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I can't believe it it's been 2 weeks since me and Patricia did it, I just wish it was when we where married or something, if we ever get married, I walked out the house and up to Patricia's when I see that Mick lad.

"Well look who it is?" He sniggered

"What's that's supposed to mean?" I stopped in my tracks

"Oh nothing." He smiled

"Well... It was obviously something, spit it out." I clenched my fist

"Just watch your back, mate." He laughed

"for one we are not MATES and why do I have to watch my back?" I asked confused while glaring at this Mick lad

"Now Patricia is with you, she's been getting a lot of attention of boys, Even me.. It's only a matter of time." He smiled stepping closer to me

"Matter of time till what?" I clenched my teeth

"Before she leaves you for ME" he gloated

"That's NEVER going to happen." I shouted

"You keep thinking that!" He smiled

"I will! Because it's true!" I raised my voice

"I'm better for her and you know it, I don't have to leave her after the summer holidays to go back to 'America' where who knows you could have cheated on her." He smiled

"I did not cheat on her!" I screamed, that's when I stormed off towards Patricia's house, I'd calmed down after awhile but who does that Mick think he is? I mean I'm way better for yacker than he will ever be!

I looked up from the floor, ready to cross the road when I saw Patricia, I smiled at her but she just looked down and walked the other way.

I stood in shock trying to figure out what I had done but I couldn't think of anything. I ran towards her and stopped her from walking away from me.

"Patricia?" I asked

_**Patricia's POV:**_

Many excuses ran through my mind to tell him but that wasn't right he deserved to know, the 'baby' was his, I was walking until I felt some thing strong pull on my arm, I stopped in my tracks.

"Patricia?" Eddies voice oozed through my ears as I turned to him with red puffy eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing." I said looking at the floor.

"Yeah there is!" He said to me lifting my head up

"Nothing I promise."

"You wouldn't be crying if it was nothing." He smiled at me

"Is it because you look like you have gained a bit of weight?"

"Are you calling me fat?" I screamed

"No, No! I was simply asking." He pleaded

"Well, I'm not fat!" I cryed

"Sorry."

"What is it then?" He asked confused

I began to lift up my shirt

"Wow! Yacker what are you doing?" He asked as his eyes nearly popped out of his head which what I was doing

"Showing you something doofus!" I snapped

"Oh, Ok!" He sighed in relife

"What did you think I was doing?" I asked confused

"Oh Nothing! You know me and my outrageous ideas." He mumbled looking down.

I pulled up my baggy shirt slowly as Eddie watched carefully..

"What?" Eddie looked at me

"I'm pregnant!" I said looking at the floor before letting my shirt fall

"What? What? This can't be?" Eddie said with anger in his voice

"I know, but we can get through it." I reassured him

"NO! We can't! Our lives are ruined." He shouted before walking off

"Eddie?" I shouted

"Leave me Patricia." He shouted back and before I knew it he was gone.

**Ohhh! Patricia is Pregnant!**

**Will they keep it?**

**Will peddie stay together**

**Or will Mick be the hero?**

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	25. Chapter 23 - Will you do me the honour

**URGENT MESSAGE: Kay, so this is MASSIVE, It the final chapter, Sorry guys.. But you have been PM me giving me Ideas for what I could do next and you suggested like a 'what to do' kind of thing in a relation ship but with Peddie, Like if you fight how to make up and stuff like that, I realise a lot of people have this but you guys suggested it so what do you think, Should I? **

**If you PM me some Ideas for chapters, Love you guys!**

**Final here we come.**

_Chapter 23 - Will you do me the honour of..._

_**Eddie's POV:**_

I sat under the tree replaying what had just happened, I couldn't believe it, How could WE be so irresponsible. I mean for god sake we are only 18 years of age we have the whole life ahead of us, what are we going to do, My parents are going to KILL me! Maybe Patricia doesn't want to keep it? What if I'm just jumping to conclusions.

_**Patricia's POV:**_

I ran after Eddie but then I slowed down because I knew where he was going and I know he'd like some time on his own but it had been 2 hours so I decided to talk to him about this.

"Eddie?" I walked out from the bushed I was hiding in

"Patricia!" He jumped up at the sight of me

"I'm I that hidious?" I joked, he just looked at the floor

"Sorry."

"It's fine." He replied

I stepped closer to him, slowly just so he didn't back away straight away.

"What are you thinking?" I asked our biker boots touching the front of each others

"The news" He looked down

"Baby.." I snarled

"Yes that." He sighed

"YES THAT!?" I screamed

"What is that supposed to MEAN?!"

"Nothing, It's just a we are to young." He looked at me

" knew you couldn't be perfect." I snarled turning around about to walk away when he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him.

"What do you mean? I'm not who you though I was?" He looked at me confused

"You act like you care.." I sighed

"I DO CARE!" He screamed at me

"Well why did you run away as if it was my FAULT!" I flung my arms in the air

"Because I needed some time to myself, you just flung this on ME!" He glared at me

"How do you think I felt?" I shouted back

"I don't know" He looked down

"Exactly because you NEVER ASKED you just sprinted!" I said calming down a bit

"Well If you had told me differently." He looked at me

"How was I supposed to tell you? Hu? Come on!" My voice became louder

"I don't know." He said again

"You don't know a lot of things do you!?" I elt tears stinging my eyes

"Patricia.." He started

"You don't want it right?" I asked

"I never said that."

"You never said you wanted it either did you?!" I said

"No.." He said quitley

"Eddie." I sighed

"I don't know weather or not you want this baby..." I started

"Patricia.." He started

"Let me finish." I snarled

"Ok." He sighed

"I don't know weather or not you want this baby but I do! I know that sounds weird for me but I've always wanted a child maybe not at this age but it happened and we can't change that, Your probably going to leave me now and I understand that." Tears started flowing down my cheeks

"I get that, I would too but know this I'm not getting rid of this miracle, It's going to be hard for me to be so young and a single mum but I will make sure the little thing will know that his daddy was kind, caring and would do anything for the one he 'loved or loves' and not the not the one who ran for the hills when he found out about me being pregnant." I was crying fully and Patricia Williams never crys not even in front of EDDIE the one she loved.

_**Eddie's POV:**_

What Patricia said got me, I'm going to be a dad, it a big thing but I love Patricia and I never want to loose her and the baby is 'ours' I like the sound of that. Having a family with Patricia is what I've always wanted since I met her because she is my 'one' and no one can change that.

I wiped the tears that had spring down Patricia's cheeks as she looked at me, That's when our lips met and sparks flew instantly. We pulled apart.

"I love you." I smiled at her

"I love you too.." She smiled at me, hearing them words made me all tingly.

"I know we said we'd have kids once we marry, so.." I got down on one knee

"Eddie?" Patricia looked confused

"Patricia Williamson I love you with all my heart, you are my world, my everything and I never want to loose you, I know we have had out ups and down but never stopped fate from bringing us back together, Like we are meant to be. I was going to wait till we finished school but this just seems the right moment.." I stuttered most of the words, I've never been this nervous in my WHOLE entire life apart from when we had our first date.

"Patricia.. Will you do me the honour of marrying me?" I smiled at her

"Yes, Yes and a million times yes." Patricia smiled jumping at me and kissing me. My life was just starting to become perfect and I'm thankful for that.

**SORRY IT'S SHORT NOTICE, I KNOW.**

**LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE NEXT STORY LINE?**

**PM ME IF YOU HAVE ANY IDEAS?**

**LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**REVIEW PLESE X**


End file.
